This invention relates to a magnetic apparatus for separating foreign matter from waste liquids containing the foreign matter and more particularly, to a liquid branch flow guide conduit assembly for use in the magnetic separating apparatus.
There have been proposed and practically employed a variety of liquid branch flow guide conduit assemblies for use in magnetic apparatus for separating foreign matter from waste liquids containing the foreign matter. However, each of the prior art liquid branch flow guide conduit assemblies has its own inherent disadvantages. In order to eliminate the disadvantages inherent in the prior art guide conduit assemblies, I made an experimental liquid branch flow guide conduit assembly of the type which comprises a flat base having an opening in the center thereof, an upright liquid drain pipe extending uprightly from the center of the base and opening at the bottom into the center opening in the base, an elbow connected to the upper end of the upright drain pipe and a horizontal drain pipe connected at one end to the elbow and opening at the other end into the exterior of the magnetic apparatus. However, the experimental liquid branch flow guide conduit assembly had the grave disadvantage that because metallic and nonmetallic foreign matter contained in waste liquids to be treated tended to easily deposit on the base in and adjacent to the center opening where the upright drain pipe opens, the liquid passage provided by the center opening in the base and the hollow interior of the drain pipe tended to be easily clogged with the foreign matter and the foreign matters corroded the drain pipe as time passed.